stampy_long_headfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:L for Leeeeee x/@comment-86.155.216.197-20151022201819
385 comments 86.155.216.197 Anonymous User Log in? 1234567Next 86.152.248.186 santa isn't real. Follow this link: http://www.wikihow.com/Deal-With-the-%22Is-Santa-Claus-Real%22-Question if link doesn't work, google: wikihow how to deal with is santa real message. There is proof ahead.............................. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 50.49.136.107 LLforleeee is STUPID HE HAD SEX SITH A KID HE DESERVES TO DIE IN A VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY PAINFUL WAY KILL HIM NOW 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 86.186.251.57 You should be very carful what you are saying as your comment can get you into a lot of trouble as what you have just wrote is not true so I suggest you get that off as I an contacting the police 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor 90.193.137.120 He had sex with a kid holy shit I just thought he was having sex with his auntys panties and stalking girls. He does look like a weird creepy boy 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor 82.22.117.111 holy s**t dont be so brutal i know hes a pedo but he'll be extremly sorry after his jail time 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 81.157.21.220 Grow up you idiot he never got the jail and he's not a pedo 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor 2.217.84.30 The rape peados in jail and l for leee looks like a small weird boy think he will come out of jail fucked up even more. But if he is a peado then he deserves it 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor 50.49.136.107 L 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 86.152.249.247 .　　　　 ° ¸. ¸ 　　 :.　 . • ○ ° 　 .　 *　.　. 　　¸ .　　 ° 　¸. * ● ¸ .　…somewhere　　　° ° 　¸. ● ¸ .　　　° :. 　 . • ° 　 .　 *　:.　.　¸ . ● ¸ 　　　　　 ° . 　　° :.　 . • ○　　 　.　 ° 　. ● ¸ .　　　　° .　 • ○ ° 　 .　　　　　　° :.　 . • ○　 　*　.　 ° 　¸….Way up high… ● ¸ 　　　　° ° 　. * ¸.　　　　 ° . .　 　　¸ .　　 ° 　¸. * ● ¸ .　… in the Universe…　　　° 　 ° . 　 . • ° 　 .　 *　:.　.　¸ . ● ¸ 　　　　　 ° . 　　 ° . .　　　° :.　 . • ○ 　° :.　 . • ○　° :.　 . • Someone is still reading the comments on this page... 12 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 90.193.137.120 Good then even in space they will know lee Carson is a weird perverted sexoffender 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor 86.186.251.57 Mybe you should go to space ya weirdo 11 days ago by A Wikia contributor 31.52.21.6 yeah lee is stupid 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor 151.224.140.29 how old is lee? 12 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 50.49.136.107 He acts like hes 5 its PROBABLY SO SO TRUE HE DHOULD DIE 9 days ago by A Wikia contributor 90.193.137.120 L FOR LEEEEE IS A REGISTERED SEX OFFENDER!!! 15 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 86.186.251.57 It's old news 13 days ago by A Wikia contributor 82.132.246.244 He only got done a few weeks ago it's not that old a news. 13 days ago by A Wikia contributor 86.186.251.57 No ones interested anymore he made a mistake you seem to be obsessed with it all 13 days ago by A Wikia contributor 90.193.137.120 It wasn't a mistake he never done it by accident he is a sexual predator. He is on the sex offenders register where he belongs he is a future rapist. 12 days ago by A Wikia contributor 90.193.137.120 I bet u his parents touched him up and that's why he is a creepy sexual predator but like I said he is on the sex offenders list where he belongs and where he will be for the rest of his life. 12 days ago by A Wikia contributor